Milagros de Navidad
by lyly potter
Summary: este es un fic de James y Rose es de Navidad, espero que les guste


Milagros de Navidad

Era la época de Navidad ya faltaban 10 días para la fecha mas esperada del año, una muchacha pelo rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca con unas cuantas pecas estaba sentada en una silla de madera al lado de la ventana con la cabeza recostada en la parte de atrás de la silla recordando como para esta época hace 5 años le habían quitado su vida, según decía ella.

Hace años

Ella iba caminando con su primo James Sirius Potter se llevaban bien desde antes que entraran a Hogwarts eran mas unidos, su abuela Molly los habia mandado a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cena que harían esta noche ya que era el cumpleaños de uno de sus tíos hoy 20 de diciembre, iban caminando hacia el callejón Diagon en silencio cosa que a ella no le molestaba ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar en silencio cuando salía a solas con James y eso le agradaba ,se llevaba mejor con su primo Albus el hermano de James, a si por cierto ella era Rose Weasley Granger hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger tenia 15 años, era una ravenclaw con todas las letras se parecía mucho a su madre y también tenia cosas de su padre como por ejemplo le gustaba el Quidditch y era guardiana del equipo de su casa y era amiga de un Malfoy cosa que casi hace que su padre muera cuando se lo dijo, pero bueno sigamos con la historia, estaban cerca del callejón y James decidió entablar platica

-oye Rosie-dijo James era el único que la llamaba así, primero lo hacia para molestarla pero después se acostumbró a decirle así

-si Jimmy-dijo Rose era por la única que se dejaba decir así

-es cierto que andas de novia con Malfoy-por alguna razón James lo odiaba

-si ya llevamos dos meses-dijo sin darle importancia

James se paro en seco y la detuvo

-que, porque no me habías dicho-dijo molesto y celoso

-por que es mentira-dijo sonriéndole

-entonces no andas con el-dijo James mas relajado

-si, no se porque todo el mundo piensa eso-dijo un poco molesta cansada de que todos le preguntaran lo mismo

-es que siempre andan juntos

-nada tiene que ver

-claro que si, cuando dos personas se gustan se mantienen juntos

-tambien me mantengo bastante tiempo con Albus y no significa que me guste

-viendolo asi… tienes razón-dijo sonriéndole

-y tu, cual es tu nueva presa-dijo divertida, James era mujeriego

-la rubia ojos azules de Hufflepuff-dijo como si nada

-hay primito nunca cambiaras

-para que cambiar si soy genial así-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Rose no le pudo contestar porque de pronto se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de la entrada del callejón

Rose iba a ir para allá pero James la detuvo

-es mejor irnos de aquí-dijo James sujetándola del brazo

-pero ahí deben de haber personas indefensas-dijo intentando soltarse

-no importa mi deber es protegerte y de seguro ya vienen aurores en camino

-no me interesa, yo quiero ir a ayudar a esas personas y si quieres venir bueno, si no no-dijo lográndose safar del agarre de James y correr a la dirección de la explosión James no tuvo otra opción de seguirla cuando llegaron vieron que no era una simple explosión eran varios mortifagos atacando a las personas que pasaban por ahí los dos sacaron sus varitas y junto con otras personas empezaron a atacar a los mortifagos, eran demasiados mortífagos y no podían con ellos, James estaba luchando contra dos al igual que Rose, Rose logro desarmar a los dos se dirigió a ayudar a James pero cuando se dio vuelta una maldición color anaranjado le dio por la espalda lo ultimo que vio fue a James corriendo hacia ella.

Año actual

Y si, eso fue lo ultimo que vio porque esa maldición que le dio en la espalda la dejo ciega, nadie sabe como pero la dejo ciega y ese mismo día también le dijeron que era estéril, ese día para Rose fue el ultimo de su vida según ella, los siguientes años pasaron lentos para Rose pero en realidad pasaron volando ahora esa muchacha que estaba sentada en la ventana tenia 20 años, se habia convertido en una mujer, en época de Hogwarts ya no volvió hacer lo mismo muchos se burlaban de ella pero sus primos la defendían, seguir con sus mismas notas no fue un problema ya que tenia un tutor que la ayudaba a entender todo, fue prefecta y premio anual, cuando salió de Hogwarts quería ser medimaga pero debido al problema de no tener vista no pudo, vivía en la madriguera ya que no le gustaba estar en casa de sus padres porque mucho la consentían, ayudaba a su abuela con todo lo que podía y todos la iban a visitar, su relación con James habia cambiado habían pasado de ser primos a grandes amigos íntimos se conocía todo, James la iba a visitar siempre, él se sentía culpable de lo que le habia pasado porque estuvo ahí y no pudo hacer nada, pero ella le decía que no era su culpa pero nunca lo entendía.

Rose escuchaba como caía la lluvia pensando en como seria si no hubiese quedado ciega, quería saber como era ser amada, nunca tuvo un novio, y tampoco su primer beso, ella sentía que solo era comprendida por cuatro personas la primera era Scorpius su mejor amigo que siempre la apoyo y la defendió él le daba su espacio y no la trataba como si fuera una enferma, Albus que también era su mejor amigo la apoyaba y nunca se separo de ella el la cuidaba pero no como si fuera una discapacitada Alice su mejor amiga que le alegraba todos los días con sus locuras y ocurrencias nunca la trato mal ni nada por el estilo siempre la apoyo y James que siempre la apoyo y estuvo para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba, nunca la trato de enferma siempre la trataba como si viera y se divertía con sus bromas, unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y sintió que le taparon los ojos

-quien soy-dijo una voz ronca

-mmm no lose, eres Fred-dijo divertida

-uy no, soy mucho mas guapo-dijo la misma voz

-mmm veamos, eres Frank

-por favor Rosie, soy muchísimo mas guapo

-Albus

-no me ofendas

-ya se quien eres

-quien

-Scorpius

-que-dijo quitándole las manos de los ojos-hay por favor Rosie por favor confúndeme con un mono menos con él-dijo sentándose en una silla frente a ella

-ay James cuando cambiaras, es el novio de tu hermana tienes que aceptarlo

-pero es un Malfoy-dijo James haciendo mayor entonación en la ultima palabra

-pero quieras o no son novios llevan saliendo tres años y ya muy pronto se van a casar

-que-grito James-si Lily apenas tiene 18 y Malfoy 20 son demasiado jóvenes

-vamos James si estuvieras enamorado te casarías a esa edad

-pero no estuve enamorado a esa edad…-pero no lo dejo terminar

-y nunca lo estaras, ya se me esa frase de memoria-dijo Rose con un poco de tristeza que James no noto, habia empezado a sentir ciertas cosas por su primo ya que con el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ella se ponía tres excusas para no decirle nada uno: son primos dos: ella era ciega tres: no podía tener hijos y no le iba a privar tener una vida feliz a James

-quien dice que no estoy enamorado-dijo James viéndola fijamente

-vamos James te conozco y tu siempre me lo repites y por favor deja de mirarme asi me incomoda

-lo siento, y como sabes que te miro

-no se, solo lo siento

-bueno, te quería invitar a una cena que se hará hoy en el departamento de aurores y como no tengo pareja pensé en llevarte a ti

-osea que soy tu remplazo-dijo asiéndose la ofendida

-no, no claro que no solo era para que te relajaras un rato

-okey, acepto ir a que hora es

-hoy a las 8 pero como yo siempre llego tarde que sea a las nueve

-que raro-dijo con sarcasmo

-hoy andas bien graciosa vamos a ver si esto te ayuda

Rose no pudo replicar porque James ya le estaba haciendo cosquillas, después de cinco minutos el paro ya que Rose estaba morada de la risa

-oye y tu recuerdas los colores

-no, lo único que recuerdo es a ti viniendo hacia mi, pero es una imagen borrosa y es la que mas aprecio-dijo con media sonrisa-eras muy chico ahora no se como has crecido

-no mucho solo tengo 23 años no es para tanto

-pero en ese entonces tenias 18 años y fue cuando te convertiste en profesor de DCAO

-y uno muy bueno, pero cuando saliste lo deje

-si y hay alguna chica que ya te haya robado el corazón

-si desde hace 6 años, pero no he tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento

-que James Sirius Potter Weasley no se le puede declarar a una chica-dijo divertida

-es que es especial-dijo con tono de enamorado-y tu hay alguien que te haya robado ese corazón de cristal

-si, desde hace 5años

-y por que no le dices

-porque es complicado y no quiero atarlo a una ciega de por vida

-Rose Weasley ultima vez que dices eso, el que te ame no le importara si eres ciega o no

-pero es la verdad hay que aceptarlo soy ciega y eso no se cambiara

-no importa y recuerdas algún color

-no, como te dije lo ultimo que recuerdo es a ti-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-es que soy inolvidable-dijo James arrogante-pero y si te ayudo a recordarlos

-pero, como

-ya veras, vamos-dijo James agarrándole la mano y ella acepto, se dirigeron a la cocina y James la sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y empezó a sacar varias cosas

-abre la boca

-que, porque

-confía en mi-Rose abrió la boca y James le puso unas gotas de limón

-que es esto es acido-dijo Rose haciendo una mueca

-es limón y es verde es ácido también esta la menta que es verde las hojas el árbol de navidad

-es verde como el bosque-dijo Rose sonriendo y James también sonrió

-recordaste el color-Rose asintió feliz-ahora dame tu mano-Rose se la dio y James se la metio en agua caliente

-hay quema

-quema como el rojo, como el picante

-como mi pelo-dijo Rose tocándoselo

-exacto-dijo James contento y asi pasaron el dia haciendo que Rose volviera a recordar los colores, ya era tarde y James se fue a cambiar a su apartamento que tenia cerca y Rose le pidió ayuda a su mejor amiga Alice Longbottom y novia de Albus que la ayudar a vestirse, llevaba un vestido de un hombro color verde hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos de tacon plateados, llevaba una cartera plateada una pulsera de oro blanco y unas chapas en forma de corazon de plata se veía linda el pelo lo llevaba recogido y con poco maquillaje fiesta/set?id=63868827 , le agradeció a Alice y se puso a esperar a James, poco después llamaron a la puerta y entro James que al verla se quedo boquiabierto la halago y se dirigeron hacia la cena, era en el ministerio no habían muchos invitados solo algunos Aurores, todos los hombres quedaban viendo embobados a Rose mientras James les lanzaba unas miradas asesinas y las mujeres miradas de envidias por ser tan bonita e ir con James

La cena trancurrio normal, James y Rose charlaba y reian cuando ya termino ellos iban saliendo y se toparon con una mujer de pelo negro ojos marrones y vestida provocativamente

-hey James que te pareces si vamos a mi casa-dijo sonriendo

-no gracias

-solo es un rato

-no, tengo que ir con Rose a…

-un lugar para ciegos que no sirven nada mas que arruinar la vida de las personas, si ya conozco ese lugar y despues

Rose al escuchar todo eso casi se pone a llorar pensó que tenia razón James bien se podía ir con ella, pero por irla a acompañar no podía, no le podía privar una vida a James asi que se solto de James y salió de ahí no supo como pero de repente vio un pasillos y siguió ese camino escucho los gritos de James detrás de ella pero no les hacia caso solo quería desaparecer de ahí, sintio que alguien la tomo del brazo y la giro para que quedaran frente a frente

-porque te fuiste asi-era James

Ella solo bajo la cabeza

-fue por lo que dijo Kate, no le hagas caso, para mi no eres eso

-ella tiene razón solo soy un estorbo bien tu hubieras ido a divertir con ella a su casa pero no fuiste por mi

-en una cosa tiene razón, no fui por ti, pero no de la manera que crees

-eh

-que te amo, te he amado desde que tengo 18 antes de que tuvieras ese accidente pero no tenia el valor de decírtelo y al verte ahí sin poder hacer nada pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar pero no pude estos años te he amado y siempre te amare

-pero soy ciega

-a mi no me importa si seas ciega o no, lo que me importa es que te ame sin importar nada

-yo, James tienes que ser feliz y conmigo no lo seras, tu quieres tener hijos y yo no puedo, quieres que alguien te cocine atienda tu casa, pero yo no puedo

-y-dijo sin darle importancia

-que te voy a privar tu felicidad

-no me importa yo te amo y es lo único que importa, tu me amas

-James, por favor

-respóndeme

-si, si te amo siempre te amo fuiste mi primer amor, y por eso quiero que seas feliz y conmigo no podrás serlo y además somos primos

-a mi me basta con que me ames-dijo besándola los dos sintieron electricidad recorrer por sus cuerpos, fue de un beso tierno a uno mas carhado de pasional no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban en el apartamento de James aun besándose con ese mismo deseo de ambos James la recostó en la cama como si fuera cristal antes de hacerla suya le dijo

-estas segura

-completamente

Y la volvió a besar y asi se hicieron uno.

Ya habia pasado diez dias desde aquella noche juntos y claro no fue la ultima siempre se miraban a escondidas ya que todavía no se lo querían decir a la familia hasta navidad.

-como esta mi princesa-dijo James al oído de Rose sobresaltándola ya que estaba sentada en la silla junto a la ventana

-muy bien y tu-dijo un poco desganada

-no lo creo, que te pasa-dijo James preocupado

-no lo se amanecí con fuertes dolores de cabeza

-debe ser nervios, acuérdate que hoy le diremos a la familia

-si, que rápido pasa el tiempo ya es 24 de diciembre

-si, bueno Alice acaba de venir porque dijo que se iban a arreglar juntas

-si, dile que venga y vino Albus

-claro, donde esta Alice el siempre esta y también vino Lily y Malfoy

-Scorpius, se llama Scorpius

-okey, pero no pienses que le voy a decir asi

-bueno, diles a Alice y Lily que vengan para irnos a cambiar

-claro-dijo pero antes de irse le dio un beso al cual ella correspondió

Las chicas entraron, al parecer habían visto todo y la bombardearon de preguntas y ella se las contesto todas, pasaron bien arreglándose y maquillándose aunque Rose seguía teniendo los dolores de cabeza, llegola noche y todas se pusieron sus vestidos, Lily llevaba un vestido rosado oscuro con escote tacones negros un boche en el pelo y un poco de maquillaje Alice llevaba un vestido acua de tirantes cuello en V tacones plateados, el pelo recogido en una moña y poco maquillaje, Rose llevaba un vestido morado con escote unos tacones negros, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con unos mechones sueltos que le caian por la cara y un poco de maquillaje llevaba los labios rojos, las chicas bajaron y Albus, Scospius y James la quedaron viendo embobados y el ultimo con un poco de disimulo los padres fueron a ponerse delante de sus hijas para que nadies las viera y Albus y Scorpius no se podían acercar para suerte de James el si

-que linda te vez, me dan ganas de comerte a besos y besar esos labios rojos-dijo James al oído de Rose

-hazlo y veremos que te hace mi padre-dijo sonriéndole y sobándose un poco la cabeza

-nada, porque soy su sobrino favorita

-James, que color me dijite que eran tus ojos

-avellana porque

-porque se me vinieron a la mente unos ojos avellanas de mirada penetrante y con una sonrisa arrogante

-esos son mis ojos y mi sonrisa

-pero… Rose no puedo seguir porque se desmayo Ron y los otros corrieron a ver que le pasaba y James les dijo todo claro omitiendo la parte en que se la comía a besos, la llevaron a san mundungo y esperaron hasta que el medimago salió

-bueno les tengo dos noticias a mi parecer las dos son buenas,no creo que una le guste al padre de Rose-Ron en ese momento se puso tenso

-cuales son doctor-dijo James

-la primera es que la señortia Weasley esta recuperando la vista

-pero dijeron que nunca la iba a recuperar

-puede ser que se hayan equivocado al igual que lo hicieron en otra cosa

-cual-dijo Hermione

-en que su hija era estéril

-por que lo dice-dijo Hermione preocupada

-por que esta embarazada de una semana mas o menos-dijo el medimago con una sonrisa

Hermione salto de felicidad, Ron entro en estado de shock y para sorpresa de todos James se desmayo, a los pocos minutos despertó

-tuve un sueño raro

-no fue un sueño fue verdad-dijo Ginny

James se paro de salto y se dirigio hacia donde estaba el doctor

-esta seguro de que esta embarazada

-completamente

-pero como

-pues ya sabe o quiere que se lo explique-dijo con sonrisa burlona

-claro que no-dijo James rojo como tomate

-quien fue el desgraciado que toco a mi Rosie-dijo Ron en ese momento James empalidecio y solo algunos lo notaro Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Alice, Lily, Harry y Scorpius quien le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a James

-este y como pudo recuperar la vista-dijo James viendo al mediamgo

-no la ha recuperado completamente hay que hacerle una operación y no lose ha hecho algo estos dias

-no-respondieron todos

-en realidad si-dijo James y todos lo volvieron a ver-le he estado ayudando a recordar los colores con el tacto y el olfato

-muy bien hecho gracias a eso puede recuperar la vista-dijo el medimago

-James, gracias muchas gracias-dijo Ron abrazadolo-no se como agradecerte

-no matándome al enterarse de que fui yo quien toco a Rosie para que quedara embarazada-dijo con nerviosismo

-que-grito Ron-yo confiaba en ti, como la pusite tocar

-vamos Ron todos hemos notado que en estos años su relación es diferente y las miradas de James decían todo y la risa de Rose cosa que casi nadie se la podía sacar-dijo Hermione

-pero son primos

-y, muchos en esta época se casan para mantener la sangre en la familia y además uno no decide de quien enamorarse mira yo, me enamore de Harry-dijo Ginny

-no son familia

-pero es tu mejor amigo es como un código y si me hubiera enamorado de Draco o de Neville por eso nadie decide de quien enamorarse

-como que Draco y Neville-dijo Harry celoso

-es una suposición cariño-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-nos estamos saliendo del tema, tio le molesta que Rose y yo tengamos un hijo-dijo James

-claro que si, es mi bebe y me molestaría con cualquiera que se casase que tuviera un hijo

-y le molestaría si le pido matrimonio

-claro que si, uno primero tiene el matrimonio y despues se tienen a los hijos

-eso era en otra época-dijeron Albus y Scorpius al mismo tiempo

-como que en otra época-dijo Neville mirando amenazadoramente a Albus quien se escondio detrás de Alice

-acaso ya no esperan al matrimonio-dijo Harry de la misma manera y Scorpius se escondio detrás de Lily

-pues en algunos casos, yo respeto a su hija no hago nada de lo que ella no quiera-dijo Scorpius

-yo tambien, si Alice no quiere yo no la fuerzo-dijo Albus

-para ser de 20 años parecen bebes escondiéndose detrás de sus novias-dijo Ginny

-hija aun eres virgen-pregunto Neville esperanzado

-claro que si papi, esperare hasta el matrimonio-dijo Alice con una sonrisa angelical

-y tu Lily-dijo Harry al igual de esperanzado que Neville

-que pregunta es esa papa, claro que si apenas tengo 18 años-dijo sonriéndole

-hay mi angelito lamento dudar de ti-dijo Neville

-de angelito no tiene nada-murmuro Albus y Alice le dio un pisotón

-mi niña, perdón yo se que todavía eres inocente

-jaja si inocentísima-dijo Scorpius por lo bajo y Lily lo pellizco

-bueno ya que les terminaron de mentir-dijo James

-por que mentir-dijeron dos padres

-vamos, nadie de nosotros espero hasta el matrimonio acéptenlo sus hijas crecieron-dijo James-ahora donde esta mi Rosie

-mi Rosie-dijo Ron

-no por mucho-dijo James en tono burlon

-le están haciendo la operación, no podrá ver hasta mañaba

-okey cuando termine la podemos pasar a ver-dijo Ron

-claro yo les avisare-dijo saliendo de ahí

Despues de eso Ginny y Hermione empezaron a hablar del bebe y la boda, Neville y Harry se dedicaron a espantar a Albus y Scorpius mientras las chicas reain y Ron y James peliando para ver de quien era Rose

A los pocos minutos llego Hugo que estaba en Rumania y empezó a perseguir a James por haber tocado a su hermana, despues apareció el medimago

-buenas noticias, la operación salió perfecta, la señorita Weasley…

-proximamente Potter-dijo James para molestar a Ron

-pidio ver a alguien

Ron, James y Hugo se pusieron de pie

-jaja no son ustedes soy yo, porque soy su hermano y necesita mi apoyo

-ja, soy yo, su padre

-estaran mal, me quiere ver a mi el amor de su vida, y con el que tendrá al un niño o niña

-hay que no, de seguro me quiere ver a mi, su mejor amigo-dijo Albus

-ese soy yo-dijo Scorpius

-a quien quiere ver-dijo Alice antes de que se pusieran a pelar

-a su mama, amigas, tia y abuela

Todas se dirigeron donde el doctor les indico y salieron despues de unos 30 minutos

-quien quiere verla

-yo-dijeron todos menos James

-pasen yo quiero ser el ultimo, ya saben para tener mas intimidad-dijo mirando al Ron con una sonrisa burlona y Ros casi se le tira de no ser por Hermione y Molly que lo detuvieron y Ginny regaño a James por provocar a Ron, todos pasaron hasta que llego el turno de James se despidió de todos y se dirigio al cuarto donde estaba ella, la vio acostada en una camilla con la cabeza hacia arriba los ojos tapados con una venda y una sonrisa

-te tardaste bastante-dijo Rose

-lo mejor para le final no-dijo divertido

-asi es, y que piensas

-de que

-de el niño o niña que esta en mi vientre

-que es el fruto de nuestro amo y que será nuestro hijo o hija

-osea que n te molesta

-para nada, me hace feliz

-no te hubiera importado que fuera ciega y hubiéramos tenido al niño

-no, ya te dije te amo y tu me amas con eso me basta

-te amo

-yo tambien-dijo James antes de unir sus labios, era un beso lleno de amor y ternura

-Rosie que te parece si nos vamos a vivir juntos despues de esto

-me parece perfecto-dijo bostezando

-descansa, me quedare aquí contigo-fijo James mientras se ponía al lado de ella en la cama y la abrazaba

Al dia siguiente James se despertó y vio que Rose seguía dormida, se bajo de la cama y se sento junto a ella a los pocos minutos entro el medimago y despertó a Rose porque era hora de quitarle la venda, James le rogo que se la quitaran cuando llegaran a la madriguera y el medimago acepto, cuando llegaron todos los recibieron con felicidades y abrazos y amenazas de parte de los primo hacia James y Rose muchos consejos de parte del sector femenino James logro raptar a Rose y la llevo hacia el patio

-por que no deja que me quite la venda-dijo Rose mientras caminaban tomados de las manos

-por que te tengo una sorpresa y necesito que te quites la venda cuando lleguemos ahí

-ahí? Adonde vamos

-ya veras te paciencia

-okey

Caminaron u poco mas y llegaron a un lugar donde habia varios arboles estaba un lago y una meso con dos copas y champaña y varias fotos

-ya me puedo quitar la venda

-si

Rose se la quito y cuando abrió los ojos tenían un brillo especial al ver a James sonrio no era como lo recordaba estaba mas grande y mas guapo según Rose el le devolvió la sonrisa y le tomo la mano y se arrodillo

-Rose Weasley quisieras de tener el apellido Weasley y pasarlo a Rose Potter casada con el sexy y guapo James Potter, me harias el honor de ser mi esposa-dijo sacando un cajita negra y al abrirla tenia un anillo de brillantes con una inscripción que decia tu amor me calienta, asi es el rojo tuyo siempre James Potter

-claro-dijo Rose llorando de felicidad

-ahora quiero que te mires a ti, la ultima vez que te viste tenias 15 años ahora tienes 20-dijo señalándole un espejo que estaba a unos pasos de ella, camino y se puso frente al espejo, abrió los ojos al verse, si que habia cambiado estaba hecha una mujer y era muy guapa James la abrazo por detrás

-Feliz Navidad, espero que sea una de las muchas que tengamos juntos con nuestros hijos-dijo James besándole la coronilla

-Feliz Navidad, quien lo iba a decir para la fecha que hace años fue mi perdición hoy es mi alegría

-si esto es un milagro de Navidad…

**E****s**** u****n**** fi****c**** J****a****m****e****s ****y**** R****o****s****e**** s****i**** n****o**** t****e**** g****u****st****a**** e****s****t****a**** p****a****r****e****j****a**** h****a****s ****e****l ****i****n****t****e****n****t****o**** d****e**** l****e****e****r****l****o**** x****D**

**R****o****s****e**** e****s**** u****n****a ****c****h****i****c****a**** q****u****e**** s****u****f****r****i****o ****u****n a****c****c****i****d****e****n****t****e ****q****u****e**** c****a****m****b****i****o**** s****u**** v****i****d****a**** p****a****r****a**** s****i****e****m****p****r****e**

**J****a****m****e****s l****a ****a****y****u****d****o ****a**** l****l****e****v****a****r**** u****n****a ****v****i****d****a n****o****r****m****a****l**** y ****s****e ****f****u****e**** e****n****a****m****o****r****a****n****d****o ****d****e**** e****l****l****a**

**S****e****r****á**** q****u****e ****p****u****e****d****a****n ****e****s****t****a****r ****j****u****n****t****o****s**

**S****u****s ****s****e****n****t****i****m****i****e****n****t****o****s ****s****e****r****á****n**** c****o****r****r****e****s****p****o****n****d****i****d****o****s**

**S****i**** q****u****i****e****r****e****s ****s****a****b****e****r**** l****e****e****l****o**

**S****e ****a****c****e****p****t****a****n**** t****o****d****o**** t****i****p****o**** d****e**** c****o****m****e****n****t****a****r****i****o****s**

_**Di no al plagio**_

_**Se original**_

_**No copies mi historia**_

_**Capiar es facil, pero crear no**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD¡**_


End file.
